


You Smell

by BbyGrill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Hanzo purrs?, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Purring, Vomiting, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyGrill/pseuds/BbyGrill
Summary: Different times the members of Overwatch notice that Hanzo’s been acting... strange.A fun little work that I’m gonna call my baby steps into the fandom.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 282





	You Smell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first McHanzo work, nothing special about it, just something a little fun.
> 
> Thanks you, please enjoy!

Lucio likes a morning run. Today was a good day for that: the air was crisp, the views of Gibraltar was lovely as always, and the jams? Bumping.

What an excellent morning.

The best way to keep the good vibes well, vibing, was to get a head start into the cafeteria for a balance breakfast. He was excited, Ana was on breakfast today and she always got up early and she always cooked something cozy. It made him miss weekends with his Avó and his little brothers. 

An excellent morning.

He washes up a bit, so he smells like himself rather than outside, and dresses comfortably for breakfast. He walks into the defac, a pep in his step as usual, to wait for Ana to finish the next rounds of whatever she's working on this morning (something savory and salty, it smells like). He waves hello to the few that have already started eating: Jack, a half asleep Gabe, and Rienhardt. Lucio continues into the cafeteria when he catches a whiff of Jasmine and tea tree oil, the tell tale scent of the resident samurai, and something else a bit... Comforting. Lucio stops.

Hanzo is sitting by himself this morning, reading and also waiting for breakfast, and smells... Amazing.

The samurai must generally take suppressants, like most of the soldiers here, but he definitely smells today. 

"Dos Santos."

Lucio snaps out of his trance. He was staring at the samurai. 

"Sorry, man, I--"

Hanzo shakes his head. "Do not apologize. You may sit here."

Lucio immediately raises his hands, flustered.

"N-no! I wasn't trying to take your seat or intrude or anything! I just got lost in thought--I'll just sit somewhere else! I really didn't mean--"

"You meant no harm, yes," the Shimada points at the bench across from himself. "Please sit down, your hovering makes me nervous."

Lucio does as he's told. Hanzo looks at him for a long moment and nods, satisfied, and goes back to reading. Lucio blinks. He's interacted with Hanzo before, but only a limited amount of times. The older Shimada was reclusive, so an invite to eat with him was completely unexpected.

Hana lumbers in shortly after, obviously very tired, but pauses similarly when she reaches their table. She scents the air before her eyes land on Hanzo. Her thin brows furrow as she wonders, why does Hanzo Shimada smell so good?

Hanzo turns to her. "Good morning. Please, sit."

Hana stiffens, sniffs again, but takes a seat next to Lucio anyways. Hanzo once again looks them both over, and returns to his book.

Lucio feels his phone buzz on his pocket.

>Hana: why does the old man smell

Lucio goes to type something back, but Ana shouts from the kitchen about the second round of balaleet, and well. It's breakfast time.

They eat and chatter, with Hanzo silently amused from where he sits across from them. He finishes, but does not rise to leave until Hana takes her last bite of egg. They don't even notice as they giggle over frog pictures and a super old video of KKB singing a Death Grips song.

A truly excellent morning.

\--

Zenyatta meditates in the garden every morning from anywhere between 4 am to 6 am, before watching the sunrise and leaving to collect his apprentice so they can meditate together at 6:30, and then go back inside to get breakfast together around 7:45.

This morning is a bit different, however, because Hanzo is in his usual meditation spot. This wouldn't be worth noting if it weren't for the fact that the man did not immediately rise at his approach, apologize for taking the spot, and decline the invitation to meditate with the omnic. He is usually so alert.

"Good morning, Shimada-san," he greets, but Hanzo remains still. Strange.

"Hanzo?" The omnic tries again. The Samurai is a statue, breaths deep, eyes closed in the cold afternoon air.

Strange.

Zenyatta lets his feet touch the ground, so he may crouch and get a good look at the man's face. His features are even, smooth. The omnic reaches his left hand out to place it on Hanzo's left shoulder. He gives him a little nudge, "Shimada Hanzo?" and suddenly Hanzo's eyes jolt open as he falls back onto his hands, disoriented. He looks around quickly to take in his surroundings, as if he'd forgotten where he was, as if he were--

"Mr. Shimada? Were you sleeping?"

Hanzo's face turns to him, as if he'd just realized that Zenyatta was there, and goes bright red once he registers the question.

"I... yes. My apologies. I will take my leave."

Zenyatta does not stop him. Instead, he nods once. "That maybe for the best, so long as you do get some rest."

Hanzo sighs to himself as Zenyatta returns to hovering, nods once in return, before turning to go back inside, shoulders rounded with exhaustion.

So strange.

\--

McCree woke up to a heavy mass on his side.

His eyes flutter open, and a head of long glossy black locks have buried themselves into his shoulder. As lovely as it were (and as lovely as they smelled), this is not where he usually finds all that hair. It, and the head and shoulders attached to it, are generally found on the pillow beside him. Hanzo is very adamant about boundaries in bed, considering the fact that Jesse runs hotter than a furnace. Alpha biology and all that noise.

Which makes the Samurai snuggled up to him a pleasant surprise. 

He may be flying too close to the sun here, but he wraps another arm around the sleeping form on top of him. He doesn't get the chance to hold his dear baby like this often. Their schedules clash and Hanzo is... not very cuddly-- or, he isn't usually.

Jesse isn't going to look gift horses in mouths right now. He is going to enjoy watching his boyfriend sleep, feel him breathe gently against his clavicle, enjoy the smell of him before he washed all of his yummy scent off and applied the blockers.

He's going to enjoy this morning, even if his right leg is falling asleep from the weight of the brick house of a man half on top of himself.

Jesse himself is about to drift of back to sleep when his com rapidly fires off. Hanzo growls, a soft rumbling sound that kinda tickles, in protest to the shrillness of the sound. McCree mutes it, but reads through the messages as he rubs Hanzo's shoulder to soothe him. The older man goes back to rumbling, purring now.

Another pleasant surprise.

If you'd asked Jesse, he'd previously say that he didn't know if Hanzo even knew how to purr. He sure as hell doesn't let up on the rubbing, though, and rumbling doesn't let up either. Something inside of Jesse gets kinda giddy from this. He ignores it as he looks over the messages.

>W: Good morning operatives.  
>W: Those scheduled for the mission on Thursday please make their way into the 3rd meeting room in 1 hour  
>W: There has been a development that requires further planning and allocation of resources.

The rest of the messages is a list of who should be at the meeting, just a reminder. Which means McCree should be up and moving to get to that meeting. 

He begins to extract himself from the covers and Hanzo, when the man himself tightens his grip. Hanzo looks up at him blearily.

"Where are you going."

"I gotta go to a meeting, darling."

"You cannot miss it?"

"Sounds important, I don't think I can."

Hanzo's eyes sharpen. It sends a bolt of electricity up his spine. Was he asking him to stay in bed? Hanzo tugs on him again.

"Baby, don't-- I can't sleep in today. I've got to go in a couple days and it sounds like they need to talk about how that's even going to work. I need to be there for this one."

Hanzo's eyes waver and his frown deepens for a moment before he abruptly lets go of Jesse's arm. 

"Go, then. I do not care," the samurai says, rolling right over.

Alarm bells are going off in Jesse's head, he desperately want to fix this, he hates it when Hanzo's upset. "Sugar, it's not like I don't want to stay, I just--" Hanzo waves him off in dismissal before he could finish. 

Jesse frowns before he goes to shower and get dressed. He's just about ready to go, when he has to go back to the bed to grab his com from the sheets. He startles to a stop, however, when he notices Hanzo's thin brown eyes watching him from the covers. He still looks upset, but more dejected than angry. Definitely pouting, though. Jesse thinks its cute.

"You ain't gonna let me without a kiss good bye, now, is you?" He lays his drawl on extra thick and goofy, teasing his boyfriend to try and get a smile out of him. Maybe even a "learn proper English" or a "be serious Jesse" at least.

Instead, he gets to watch Hanzo mull it over before he lifts himself up and tilts his chin out for a kiss.

Another other pleasant surprise.

Jesse takes Hanzo's chin into his hand and presses a firm kiss on to his lips, lets his thumb rub over the immaculate hairs that grace his darling's jawline. Hanzo pulls away first with a "good bye Jesse," before adjusting himself so he can go to back to sleep.

Jesse indeed makes it to the meeting on time. in one of the best moods he'd ever had before breakfast.

\--

Genji has been trying to get his brother to hang out with him for ages. He's tried training. He's tried movies. He's tried traditional calligraphy. He's tried everything. Hanzo simply doesn't want to go anywhere with Genji alone. He's running out of ideas.

So when his brother comes up to him, demanding about somewhere he could get something spicy that also serves ice cream, Genji is pretty fucking confused.

"There is a Mexican restaurant down the street from the grocery we normally buy from. They sell a whole bunch of ice cream flavors?"

"Show me."

Now Genji is on a Wednesday lunch with his brother while he shovels down two chilie enchiladas, any peppers that fall out going right on top of the three scoops of maíz y queso icecream next to his plate.

"Anija, were you hungry?"

"Mm. Famished."

Gengi nods as he watches his brother shovel it all away.

"Do slow down anija, you could get sick."

"I do not get sick."

"I'll be sure to remind you of that later."

Hanzo snorts and picks up a spoon to take a bite of his jalapeño covered corn icecream. The mere fact that his neat freak brother is mixing foods? Genji is really fucking confused.

"This is divine."

"I cannot believe you."

"Take a bite."

Genji does so. His brother was actually onto something.

"Ok. I'll admit, that's not bad."

Hanzo just grins across the table in triumph.

Once they've officially finished their meal, Hanzo and Genji walk through the boardwalk nearby, quietly enjoying the cool afternoon atmosphere.

This was the most time they'd spent since they'd reunited. Genji couldn't wait to tell his master.

As his thoughts stray, he catches Hanzo eyeing some roasted candied peanuts being pedalled.

"Hanzo? You just ate!"

The elder Shimada glares at him the entire trip to the cart. Even while he pays the vendor, he glares at his cyborg brother. Genji can't help but to find it amusing.

He munches on them the rest of the walk back to the base.

Before they part, Hanzo drops the rest of the bag into his hands.

"Here, I do not need to eat the rest of these. I must try to train off all of the filth I've just eaten."

Genji laughs to himself and accepts the bag.

"Thank you for inviting me out today, I enjoyed our time today."

Hanzo nods, shifts a bit and makes a grabbing motion with his hand.

"Hand me a few more so I have something to chew on on my way."

The younger Shimada let's go of another laugh, one much louder this time and tips the bag to let a handful of the candied nuts fall into his brother's hand.

"Thank you, I will be on my way."

It was almost as if this were a regular occurrence, the way Hanzo left.

While it was very nice experience to spend time with his brother, he was left really fucking confused.

~

Amélie is locked in a stand-off with Overwatch’s best sniper. She can see the Shimada’s piercing gaze across the buildings above the rest of the soldiers and operatives below. She does not waver.

Shimada Hanzo’s shoulders flex and suddenly she has to duck as an arrow slings past. She slithers once she does, into another set of rubble. She’s got to get closer. Unless the man has a close range firearm, she’ll be able to make quick work of the dragon man.

She peaks up— never mind. Another arrow. He is watching closely. That’s what makes him the best, she guesses. She jumps from crevice to crevice, closet and then closer still, taking measured checks and almost losing her head each time. It’s not long until she’s on the building across from him, but instead of peaking, she waits.

He waits too.

She does eventually hear him take a shot into the fray below, and decides that this is the time to strike.

She jumps out over the ruins, over the space between her building and his, and lands in front of him. She gets a kick to her shin for her troubles. She would have shot him back, but he stomps on the wrist holding her rifle and kicks that away.

“Pitiful,” He spits. He lifts his foot, and she immediately lunges swiping his own weapon from his fingers, launching them both into hand to hand combat.

She gets an elbow to the neck.

He gets a kick to the knee.

She get a headbutt.

He gets scratched.

This petty thing progresses nowhere, they keep blocking real moves, so this fight has devolved into something... less than practical.

Lacroix has had enough. She tries for a cartwheel away, and when he grapples at her waist and legs, she uses his weight to support a hand stand and throttles his stomach. Hanzo lets out a uncharacteristically _fearful_ whine and lets get go, doubles over, arrows spilling over as he crouches.

She watches him tremble as she gracefully wheels back to her feet. Shimada Hanzo tries to rise, but instead almost falls over when the hand not curled around his abdomen aborts supporting him in favor of flying over his mouth. Her black lips curl into a smile.

“Who’s pitiful no—” She’s cut off immediately by the sound of Hanzo vomiting. It’s a terrible and violent sound.

It smells putrid, mixed with the stress she can smell now coming off of the man in waves.

Underneath that, however, she takes the time to scent something so comforting, so previously familiar. She really thought she would never smell that again.

She puts a finger to her com.

“Moria. This is Widowmaker. Requesting back up.”

——

Jesse returns to the base in a rage.

“You let him get captured?! How the _fuck_ do y’all let that happen?!”

The other operatives try to calm him down. Fat chance. He’s already marching to his room for his gear, the stuff he took off not even thirty minutes ago once he got back from his own mission. He’s dressed and finds him marching right back to the boardroom.

“How long has he been gone? Huh? How long have y’all not told me?”

Morrison and Winston look away. Angela has to huff at them, and decides to speak up.

“We’ve lost contact with him three days ago. Those two decided it would be in everyone’s best interests if we did not say anything to you or his brother until your team returned.

Speaking of which, Genji has been silently fuming this entire time.

“It would be detrimental to your team and the mission if you were mentally compromised,” Morrison states.

“Fuck the mission!”

“Jesse—“

“No Angela, this is important! How could we have let him get captured, and then do absolutely diddly squat about it for _days_ , wastin’ precious time on getting one of our best back?”

“We can’t go in with out a plan, McCree.”

“Oh? Yeah? What’s the fucking plan Jack? What was the plan? That Talon would just bring him back? Just show up on our front door step, Shimada in tow, like ‘sorry for the inconvenience, here’s your best sniper back, we know you lost that last one and it sucked.’ Naw, I don’t think so!”

Winston suddenly shushes them. “Hold! We’re getting a transmission from Talon!”

Everyone is suddenly silent. The feed fizzles before Reaper appears on the screen. 

“State your business, Reaper,” Jack barks.

“We have your sniper. He is unharmed. Please take him back.”

Jesse howls in the background, throws down his hat.

Jack shushes him.

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch, just don’t go bat shit on us, the little whelp he’s got is fine. We promise.”

Everyone in the room exchanges looks. Winston does a count of the younger operatives on the roster. Hana, Lucio, Lena... those are their youngest, they’ve got them all.

“Whelp?”

“Yes, the pup he’s got. It’s still in there unharmed, you don’t have to send that fleet you’ve got lined up. Don’t play coy, Jack. I know it looks bad that you sent someone with pup out there, you were short on heroes, but we don’t gotta do anything brash here. We’re returning him, no mess. Now get out here and take him.”

Everyone turns to Jesse, who’s frozen.

“Hanzo’s pregnant?!”

Genji makes a wide nodding motion, as if he’s suddenly understanding something. Angela is opening records on her tablet. Jacks staring Jesse down through his visor, hard. Winston is checking the outside surveillance to see if Hanzo is really out there with them. There he is, sitting seiza next to a tall red headed woman in a cloak and a purple clad woman who is sun bathing next to them. She tries to go for the bag of chips he’s eating, but Hanzo swats at her grubby hands. He hears her complain over the transmission.

“Hurry up and get him, he’s mean!”

“Jesse, Genji, can you—“ Jack starts, but once he turns around again the two of them have already vanished. Angela must of followed along with them, presumably to verify Hanzo’s health status.

Winston continues to watch the surveillance. Jesse is sprinting to the outside of the gate, Genji fast on his trail, when he has to stop and catch his breath once he gets there. Angela catches up right behind them, immediately to Hanzo’s side to check him over. Jesse rises up, gets into Reaper’s space to tell him off, when instead the wraith waves him off and gathers his back up and walks off with the rest of them. 

The group returns to the medbay, where Hanzo gets full once over and an ultrasound.

He’s pregnant alright, and refuses to give up his family size bag of tortilla chips through the whole check up. Genji and Jesse fuss over him relentlessly, demanding an explanation, but Hanzo doesn’t blow up at them as he normally would. He takes it in stride until he decides he’s had enough, wherein he goes to get dinner (ramen, sharp cheddar, and tobasco?!) and retires to bed.

Jesse curls up next to him in bed, still fussing over the bruise on his abdomen.

“The pup is just fine.”

“Yeah I know but, don’t make me worry no less. Darling I was so scared, they didn’t even tell me where you were until this afternoon.”

“I was fine too.”

“I’m glad, don’t do nothing like that again.”

“No promises.”

“Sweet pea! I’m serious!”

“Jesse. So am I.”

Jesse huffs and snuffles into Hanzo’s clavicle. “Well I guess now I know why you was actin’ so funny for lately. Why you smell so nice now.”

“Have I been acting strange?”

“Yeah, you’ve been more cuddly lately.”

Hanzo realizes that he’s tangled up in Jesse. Hanzo doesn’t mind this time. He’s actually enjoying it.

“I see. Are you happy? About this?”

“About the puppy?”

“Yes.”

“Why! Of course! I’m already thinking about names, and the shower, and how beautiful our baby’s gonna be. I’m thinking a cute little farm theme would be nice for a nursery, and maybe we could ask for some leave to spend time with the puppy and bond...”

Jesse was over the moon for their future. Hanzo smiles softly to himself as he allows the deep sound of Jesse rambling lull him to sleep.


End file.
